


winter will be over

by Cancer



Series: Random Fandom 12!Fest [6]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, char made me do it, idk anymore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: Clark no entiende las cosas que Bruce hace, las cosas que Bruce piensa, y por encima de todo, cuando apenas comineza a conocerlo, Clark no entiende las cosas que Bruce siente





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even have comments for this one, Char, i'm sorry i can't do better *cries*

Clark siempre ha sido una persona simple y es por eso que la mayoría del tiempo no entiende muchas de las cosas que Bruce hace. Clark no entiende las cosas que Bruce hace, las cosas que Bruce piensa, y por encima de todo, cuando apenas comineza a conocerlo, Clark no entiende las cosas que Bruce siente (si es que siente algo en absoluto, pensaba él por aquel tiempo).

Bruce es resignado, terco, reservado, y se niega a pedir ayuda de ningún tipo; en la rara ocasión en la que alguien se ofrece a ayudarlo, o lo ayuda sin ofrecerse, es como si Bruce asumiera que la ayuda es la responsabilidad de esa persona, en un sentido en el que no es ayuda para Bruce, sino algo que la persona requería hacer.

Clark no entiende el caparazón que cubre el corazón de Bruce y que lo lleva a realizar muchas de las acciones que son contradictorias con lo que él realmente quiere, pero su madre le ha dicho más de una vez, cuando Clark se muestra confundido con la vida, que algunas personas llevan el corazón escondido porque alguna vez en su pasado se enfrentaron al mundo con el corazón descubierto sólo para tenerlo apuñalado. Algunas personas solían tener las emociones a flor de piel, pero las flores mueren en el invierno, Clark, hijo. Eso es lo que dice su madre.

A los doce años, Clark no entendía a qué se refería su madre con las flores de la piel y los inviernos, pero bastó con tener que pasar un invierno crudo por sí mismo para comprender que su madre no hablaba de horticultura y el clima. La vida es difícil, piensa Clark. No quiere creer que es porque sea un alien, porque después de tantos años debería ser capaz de entender a los humanos, pero al parecer él no es el único que no lo entiende. Bruce no lo entiende a él.

Bruce se pregunta contanstemente qué es lo que hace que Clark sea tan animado, y porque hace el esfuerzo de mostrarse de buen humor frente a él, y cuándo fue que empezó a llamarlo su amigo, porque Bruce se dice a sí mismo que él no se siente del mismo modo, y los amigos están sobrevalorados. Bruce no entiende de dónde viene todo este afecto que Clark parece sentir por él, y más veces que no, le molesta no entenderlo. Resignarse al hecho de que alguien lo quiere porque sí e incondicionalmente no es una cuestión sencilla.

En el medio de todo ese desentendimiento, sin embargo, hay cosas que ambos saben del otro y que no hay necesidad de entender. Quizá Clark va a dejar de estar tan confundido algún día, y quizá Bruce va a dejar de tener el impulso de golpear a Clark en la cara cada vez que lo ve. Quizá en un futuro los dos van a tener el cabello lleno de canas y la posibilidad de sentarse en el jardín a leer un periódico donde no haya noticias malas ni villanos que vencer. Porque los inviernos no duran para siempre, eso es lo que dice Martha y lo que ellos quieren creer.


End file.
